


grandson-in-law

by ugaytsu



Series: ushikita domestic uni au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, these two are very oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Ushijima goes to university in Hyogo prefecture. He becomes a tenant at the Kita family home.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushikita domestic uni au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I need these two to be dating in canon... pls meet... pls interact... 
> 
> Loosely based on my friend twt user @hahahaharlequin's tweet: "ushiwaka and kita are the two most oblivious fucks they prolly wont even notice they've been dating for like, months now, but they dont notice it, they just.. enjoy the amicable silence and how dependable and responsible each other is"

Ushijima didn’t really notice Kita Shinsuke at all during Nationals in his second year playing high school volleyball. Kita was on the bench the whole time and was never subbed in, even to just serve.

It was a surprise to see a player he didn’t recognize playing as captain for Inarizaki the next year. Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa this year, and Ushijima could only watch the match on TV. He was still interested in how the nationals would play out, being the volleyball idiot that he was, and he wanted to see how the popular Miya twins had improved.

Kita Shinsuke wasn’t the most skilled player, but he was efficient, and he was a captain that managed to bring the best out of his teammates. Inarizaki lost against Karasuno, but Kita won quite a bit of Ushijima’s respect that day. He even went as far as to get his number from Atsumu, who he knew from several training camps they had together, and texts him about how he respected his leadership style. He gets a curt _Thank you _back and they never text again until after graduation.

Ushijima had gotten several scholarship offers for volleyball, but it’s a university in Hyogo prefecture that he chooses. Specifically, it's a university in Kobe where Ushijima could major in agriculture, and it is none other than Tendou who is the most excited about it ("When I visit you, you can treat me to Kobe beef, Wakatoshi-kun!"). Googling the location led Ushijima to the knowledge that the campus was only a station away from Inarizaki High School. He considers calling Miya Atsumu, deciding against it and instead calling Kita to meet up with him to look for a place to stay in the area near the university. Kita was likely a little more agreeable than Atsumu. The other boy suggests a small bubble tea shop just outside the campus grounds.

“You could come live with me,” Kita suggests calmly after Ushijima had told him about what he was looking for in a room: cheap, spacious and clean. He takes a sip of his bubble tea. He has a calm and somewhat serious demeanor, which Ushijima found somewhat comforting as it was a bit similar to his own personality. He also spoke in Kansai dialect but his speech lacked the usual brashness people usually associated with it. “It’s just me and grandma at home. We have a lot of spare rooms.”

Kita wasn’t lying when he said they had a lot of spare rooms. He lived in a large traditional Japanese home made mostly of wood and tatami flooring, old but well-maintained. The house opened up to a beautiful garden at the back, with a small vegetable patch Kita’s grandma seemed to be proud of, saying she grows her own food most of the time.

The place was perfect.

And so Ushijima moved in without a second thought during springtime, just a few days before classes at his university started. Kita was also enrolled to the same university on an academic scholarship, but since they were in different departments they didn’t see each other much on campus. On the rare occasions they did see each other on campus, in the library when classes were cancelled and Ushijima could continue reading the novel he wanted to finish, or when Ushijima had a class in a different department’s building, Kita would give him a wave and a small smile.

Whenever the two of them were home at the same time was a different story. Kita was strict. Ushijima considered himself a rather tidy person; he was at least more organized than his teammates, but there was always a dusty corner or a pile of laundry that Kita could find in his room to scold him about. He didn’t really mind the scolding. In fact, it was rather refreshing compared to his childhood until high school where practically everyone praised him for one reason or another.

It doesn’t take a long time for Ushijima to find out the stark difference between his and Kita’s backgrounds after living with him. Whereas Ushijima got a monthly allowance from his mother so that he could focus on volleyball and his studies, Kita was often out, juggling studies with his part-time job delivering food.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Kita’s grandma calls from outside the sliding door of his room one weekend morning when Ushijima was reading a novel. “Would you mind helping me harvest some daikon?”

Ushijima was often left alone with Kita’s grandma because of Kita’s busy schedule. She reminded him a little of Tendou, with how she managed to keep a conversation alive almost one-sidedly, albeit Tendou being a little more pushy than the old woman. Ushijima had grown rather fond of her over the course of a few months.

“Sorry for making you help out, Wakatoshi-kun. Shin-chan usually does this for me but he’s so busy nowadays,” Grandma says with a short laugh. She is currently sitting where Ushijima had sat her down on a stool and told her to relax.

“It’s no problem.” Ushijima enjoys gardening quite a bit despite the dirt and sweat involved. The small bucket was almost half full with the amount of daikon harvested.

“It’s so nice that Shin-chan has a friend like you. That boy doesn’t open up much, but he’s probably a little bit lonely that his friend Omimi-kun moved away for college.”

Ushijima looks back on his information on the Inarizaki team. “The middle blocker,” he says as he sets another radish into the bucket.

“I can never remember those fancy volleyball terms but he and Shin-chan were pretty close. He was always having tea here. They looked a little bit like an old married couple.”

For some reason Ushijima found himself a little annoyed at that, and he channeled his energy into pulling on a particularly stubborn radish.

“Omimi-kun is a nice boy. But my Shin-chan will always be the best!” Grandma says proudly. “Not once has that boy complained about us not having enough. He’s always been doing housework without being told, and he’s been at the top of his class since elementary school. He's so polite to others too! Isn’t he the greatest?” She doesn’t wait for Ushijima to agree before she adds: “I wish I could give him more, but a one-person salary can only do so much.”

Ushijima looks back at the old woman. “You have given him plenty,” he says sincerely. He doesn’t elaborate, but he thinks Kita Shinsuke has more than others have: a beautiful ancestral home, a tough mindset, and a loving family consisting solely of his grandmother. “You raised him well.”

Despite being out all day, Kita would come home at the exact same time everyday without fail in order to have dinner with his grandmother and Ushijima. It was when Ushijima could see the most natural expressions on his face: he smiled and laughed easily at his grandmother’s stories, a glint in his golden eyes. Kita and his grandmother were clearly close. 

Which was exactly why Ushijima was so worried for the boy when his grandmother had a stroke. 

It had been a normal afternoon. Ushijima was helping out with chopping vegetables for dinner when the old woman collapsed to the kitchen floor. He was a whole lot calmer than the average person in general, but Ushijima's hands were shaking as he dialed the number for emergencies, more so when he was calling Kita and he didn't answer. Ushijima had to send him a text when he was inside the ambulance, the blare of the sirens ringing in his ears. 

Kita arrives a little after the doctors pronounce his grandmother dead, bursting through the hospital room still in his delivery boy uniform, out of breath. 

"I'm sorry," is all Ushijima can say after the doctors have explained everything to Kita. 

Kita sits down on the chair beside the hospital bed. He was obviously in shock, staring down at his hands in a daze. "I guess everyone dies someday," he says quietly. "It was just grandma's time." He doesn't cry, but Ushijima sits down beside him anyway in case he does.

-

Ushijima takes it upon himself to help out with the funeral arrangements in any way that he can, accompanying Kita and serving tea to the few guests at the wake. Kita's grandmother had a lot of friends in the neighborhood, and they made up most of the visitors. It turns out that Kita didn't have a lot of relatives, aside from one or two aunts who were more interested in getting a part of the money to be earned once the old house was sold. Ushijima ushered them out in a way that wasn’t very polite, telling them off in an almost spiteful way that Kita did not intend on selling off the property, although he was sure Kita could tell them off sharply himself. 

"If it isn't Ushijima-san." 

Ushijima looks up from the tea he was pouring into paper cups to see Atsumu smirking at him, his twin brother staring at him blankly.

"We heard from Aran-kun that you started living with Kita-san," Atsumu continues. Ushijima remembers Tendou mentioning that he and Ojiro were at the same university. "It's so strange that the great Ushijima-san can live under that guy's Spartan rule." 

"Sumu, fucking shut up.” The quieter of the Miya twins glares at Atsumu. Ushijima always liked Osamu better in terms of personality, although Atsumu was a little more passionate about volleyball. “We’re here for Kita-san. Not for you to be an asshole.”

The two of them get into their usual sibling squabbles. Ojiro gives Ushijima a friendly handshake, while Suna eyes him wearily. Whoever was left of their high school team crowd around Kita at the other table, Kita giving them easy smiles, and Ushijima is reminded that he isn’t really anyone important in Kita’ life. He was neither Kita’s teammate nor his schoolmate. He was just someone living under the same roof that happened to be there when the only person in Kita’s family had collapsed.

_“Poor Shinsuke-kun has no family now that his grandma is gone.”_

_“He’s always been a hard-working boy, growing up without his parents like that.”_

Ushijima sat down quietly, listening to the chatter in the room. Mostly it was how Kita was all alone now that his grandmother was gone, and how he would continue to live alone with no one to depend on. He might have to sell his house, or quit school, in order to have enough money to survive on.

Only the two of them are left after the cremation. It’s a quiet walk to the family restaurant that has the tofu burger that Kita likes, and an even more quiet lunch. Kita looks the same as always, seemingly nonchalant as he chewed his tofu burger wordlessly.

It’s Kita that suddenly breaks the silence. “Ushijima.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I got to thank you yet. For being there when Grandma had the stroke.” Kita bows his head as much as he can in the restaurant booth. “Thank you.”

“Lift your head. There’s nothing to thank me for.” Ushijima continues eating his curry rice. _It was too late. She couldn’t be saved._

Kita lifts his head, a hint of a smile on his face. “There is, though. A lot.” He goes back to eating his burger, swallowing his food before continuing: “It would’ve been more painful for grandma if she was alone and didn’t get the medical help she needed. And you helped me a lot throughout the funeral.”

“I did what I had to do.”

“I heard from Suna that you told off my aunts.” Kita grins at him, teeth peeking out from under his pale lips. Ushijima hadn’t noticed that Suna was there at the time at all. “He said I would have been scarier, but you did the job well.”

Ushijima could feel his cheeks get warmer. Was he embarrassed? Why would he be? This was just Kita. Kita in a black suit and tie that fit him perfectly but was put on for a funeral. “I simply told them what was on my mind. You don’t intend on selling the house, do you?”

Kita shakes his head. “I don’t.”

Once they get home, the air in the house is stale and warm. The two of them start to open the windows to let air in, Ushijima loosening the black tie he wore for the funeral with one hand. After they’re done, Kita beckons for Ushijima to sit down beside him near the garden.

“It’s weird,” Kita starts. He stares out into the garden, at the small vegetable patch he had promised his grandmother he would help harvest but Ushijima had beat him to. “I only started feeling sad after I came home.”

Ushijima nods. “Because she’s not here anymore.”

“Yeah.”

Ushijima reaches out to envelop Kita’s hand on the floor when he hears the other boy start sobbing softly, gently rubbing his thumb across Kita’s shaking knuckles. He doesn’t really have a lot of experience comforting people, never knowing what to do back in high school whenever Goshiki was crying or when Shirabu was scolded rather severely. “You know you’re not alone even if she was your only family,” Ushijima tells him. “Your friends are still here. Most of your teammates were there at the funeral. I’m here.”

“I know,” Kita says softly in between sobs. “Thank you, Ushijima.”

-

It’s almost amazing how quickly things go back to their usual state. Kita being a creature of habit must have helped a lot, for he simply included putting fruits and tea at his grandmother’s altar in his daily routine. Ushijima does this everyday along with him to pay respect to the deceased.

“Grandma had been looking forward to my wedding since I was in high school,” Kita says one morning after the two of them had offered a prayer and some incense.

Ushijima doesn’t know what to say to that, so he nods quietly before they go about their individual schedules.

Sometimes Ushijima would drop by a bubble tea shop on his way home, reciting Kita’s usual order to the barista (Thai with 50% sugar and extra pearls) to put in the refrigerator for the other boy when he gets home. Kita would reward him with warm smiles, and sometimes shoulder massages when he felt that Ushijima had a rough time at practice. Kita also puts things like air salonpas and boxes of plasters in his bag occasionally, along with neatly-written notes (_“Do your best at practice – Kita”)._

The two of them still eat dinner together every night. Ushijima wasn’t too bad in the kitchen, cooking up simple and healthy dishes that Kita was grateful to have to eat whenever he came home. Mostly there was a silence that Kita’s grandma used to fill with chatter, but it was comfortable for both of them. There was no pressure to talk unless they themselves wanted to.

“Tendou is visiting Kobe two weeks from now,” Ushijima reports one time over their dinner of hamburger steak. “He says we should tour him around.”

Kita chews thoughtfully. “I might have work then, but I can give you a list of places to visit.”

Ushijima is a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to spend time sightseeing with Kita, and he buries that disappointment into eating more rice.

-

Seeing Tendou is a breath of fresh air. He’s still as lively as he had been in high school, his hair still in crazy red spikes on his head. Ushijima brings him to the tourist spots that Kita recommended: the Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Arts, the Sake breweries since the two of them were old enough to drink now, the hot springs, and of course to a restaurant for Tendou’s requested Kobe beef.

“Wakatoshi-kun sure knows how to keep promises,” Tendou sings happily as he stared at the medium rare steak in front of him.  
  
“I believe I didn’t promise you this. But I’m treating you anyway.” It’s not like he sees Tendou everyday, Kita had told him, so he better make the most out of their time together. He still was Ushijima’s best friend, and they often called each other and texted (although it was mostly Tendou who did the talking and Ushijima just listened and gave input whenever he saw fit). Ushijima starts eating his much cheaper beef bowl as Tendou chatters about his university life, where he sees that Ojiro Aran with the super cool name, and the manga club he had joined where he participated in weekly Shounen Jump discussions.

“What about you, Wakatoshi-kun? How are things with the boyfriend?” Tendou asks after his very long and colorful story about the the time the actress he liked visited his university’s campus for a photoshoot.

Ushijima stares at him. As far as he knows, he doesn’t have a boyfriend. “I don’t have a boyfriend, Tendou.”

“Ehh.” Tendou tilts his head to the side. He pops a slice of his medium rare steak into his mouth, letting out pleased noises. “Isn’t Shinsuke-kun your boyfriend? Aran-kun told me you were helping him out all boyfriend-like when his grandma died.”

“No one else was there to help him. We’re not dating,” Ushijima says more firmly. It wasn’t like he was against it. He just hadn’t thought of the possibility of him and Kita _dating _and now that he thought about it, it didn’t make any sense to him at all. It just made him feel confused.

Tendou scrunches his face in a pout. “But wouldn’t it be nice if you two were dating, Wakatoshi-kun? You already live together and everything. He seems nice. He even got you to treat me to Kobe beef.”

Ushijima continues eating while Tendou talks. He could never tell how Tendou could talk for that long without running out of topics.

“What should I do?” Ushijima asks after a while. “To date Kita.”

“Really simple, Wakatoshi-kun! You should confess! Or ask him if you were already dating, since that was what everyone else believed until now.” Tendou seemed to know what he’s talking about, so Ushijima nods and takes note of everything he says no matter how ridiculous.

The possibility of him dating Kita is the only thing Ushijima thinks about on the way home after parting ways with Tendou. He thinks about it as he drops by a bubble tea store to order a cup for Kita. He thinks about it as he reaches the familiar wooden gates of the Kita family home. He thinks about it as he enters the kitchen and sees Kita washing the dishes, the bandanna he usually wore to do housework tied back tight around his head.

“Welcome home, Ushijima,” Kita says without looking up.

_Home. _It felt like home. Ushijima felt more at home here than he had ever been in Miyagi, in his own family home that felt cold from all the expectations thrown to him since he was a child.

Ushijima sets the milk tea cup on the table. "Kita."

Kita looks up at him, hands still in the soapy water in the sink. "What is it?"

"Are we dating?"

Kita's deadpan expression remains. "Well. We sometimes buy each other gifts, cook for each other, eat dinner together everyday, and even live together. I guess you could say we are." He shrugs and then goes back to scouring a sauce pan. "Though I do believe we skipped the part where we confess and ask each other out."

Ushijima knew what he had to do now. He steps into Kita's personal space, nudging his shoulder so that he would turn to face him. “I like you,” he says earnestly. Kita stares back at him. Soap suds drip from the yellow kitchen gloves on his hands to the floor. Ushijima continues steadily: "Will you go out with me?"

Kita gives him a small smile. “Too late for that now if we’ve already been dating. But I do like you, too.”

Ushijima bends down to kiss him just as Tendou had instructed in case the confession went well, resting a hand on the small of Kita’s back. It’s a rather chaste kiss, just a soft touch of lips against lips, Kita’s lips moist and supple to the touch. It was the first kiss Ushijima had ever initiated in his entire life, with most of his previous kisses being from women pursuing him aggressively.

It’s Kita that pulls away first, cheeks tinged pink. “I have to finish the dishes,” he scolds Ushijima with no less bite than usual. “We’ll continue after this.” His eyes narrow at the soapy mess on the floor.

“I’ll clean up,” Ushijima says quickly. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he mops up the floor with a rag. “I got you bubble tea.”

Kita seems appeased at that, shooting him a fond smile that makes Ushijima’s heart swell (Metaphorically, of course. Having an enlarged heart would be bad for anyone, especially an athlete like Ushijima). “Boyfriend perks. Thank you.”

-

Nothing much changes after they start dating officially. Kita doesn’t sell his family home and Ushijima continues paying rent and helping out with household chores. The only notable changes Ushijima could point out was that they do a lot of affectionate gestures normally associated with people dating: he gets to hold Kita’s hand now, and hug him and kiss him good night, and in turn Kita does the same. They get to make love and sleep in the same futon at night.

“Grandma would have liked you as a grandson-in-law,” Kita says as he scraped his fingertips against Ushijima’s scalp.

Ushijima hums in both content and agreement, snuggling against the crook of Kita’s neck. “That would be nice. Becoming her grandson-in-law.”


	2. *extra*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little self-indulgent extra scene just BECAUSE
> 
> shoutout to twt user @fujowshe and her porn account @hqthirst for providing all those makeout videos to inspire me

Ushijima was rudely awakened to the fact that he had never been on a single date his entire life.

It all started when he was hanging out with some of the guys from the university volleyball team. Their captain had the idea to get bubble tea as an occasional sweet treat to indulge after a particularly productive practice, and Ushijma had agreed to come with them only if he could leave early to prepare dinner for him and his boyfriend. His teammate Yamazaki has been badgering him to go to a goukon, and Ushijima has replied that he was in fact not single, and that he didn’t need to go to a goukon to find a boyfriend because he already had one.

“Oh, then tell me how to get a girlfriend, since you aren’t single,” Yamazaki says eagerly as he swirled his straw in his bubble tea cup. “How did you two get together?”

“We live together,” Ushijima says simply. He made a mental note to buy a cup of bubble tea for his boyfriend. Kita always liked the Thai tea best, and with less sugar than the usual.

“Just living together? Are you sure you guys are dating?” Yamazaki asks with a frown. That irks Ushijima a little bit, and Yamazaki flinches as he trained a glare on him.

“I have confirmed that we are dating. I confessed properly.” Ushijima almost says that he and Kita hug and kiss and more things, like lovers do, but that would be revealing a lot of private information.

“Then, where did you go on your first date?” Higashimura asks from beside Yamazaki.

“A date.” Ushijima looks at him in mild interest. “What does a date entail?”

His two teammates look at each other.

Apparently, a date is when two people go out together to hang out and get to know each other better. Common first dates include going to the movies, to an amusement park, and eating at a restaurant. Ushijima has never done any of those with anyone, let alone with his boyfriend.

“Let’s go to an amusement park,” Ushijima says during a dinner of pork cutlets and omelette. An amusement park was _the _epitome of a good date: getting to comfort your boyfriend when he’s scared at the haunted house and after riding a rollercoaster, eating greasy amusement park food, and overall having a great atmosphere surrounded by cute mascots. And, they would get to wear funny headbands and take pictures at the end, cementing their status as boyfriends. Ushijima hadn’t been to an amusement park before and it seemed pretty troublesome, but if that meant having a good date with Kita he was willing to try it.

“Can’t,” Kita replies without missing a beat. He chews his rice first before continuing: “You know I don’t have time to go out.”

Ushijima frowns. He didn’t expect to be rejected this quickly, or be rejected _at all. _“I want to go on a date with you,” he says more firmly.

“And I can’t.”

Ushijima glowers at that. It seemed to him like Kita wasn’t trying to go on a date with him, or he probably didn’t care for the idea. The air is tense the rest of dinnertime, the silence between the two of them not the comfortable kind Ushijima is used to.

“You’re angry,” Kita states when he’s doing the dishes and Ushijima is wiping them dry with a towel to put back into the cupboard. He doesn’t sound like he’s asking a question, just a little… Hurt? Kita has never been the most easy to read, and Ushijima isn’t any good at deciphering people’s feelings, so he has no idea.

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrow, and he scrubs the dish towel at a bowl particularly hard. “I am.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

Kita nods. “Do you want to talk about it now or do you want to cool your head first and talk later?”

“Later.”

“Okay.” Kita wipes his hands on a towel. “I’ll be near the garden when you want to talk.”

Ushijima already wants to talk, he realizes an hour later when he’s been holed up in the room that he was renting for a long enough time. He rarely goes in here anymore aside from when he wants to study something that required a lot of concentration; he always studies at the veranda with Kita, and eats with him and sleeps in the same room with him every night.

“I am ready to talk,” he announces when he reached the veranda.

Kita is sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor, a few sheets of paper in his hand with some notebooks and neat stacks of paper beside him. He had obviously been studying. He nods and puts down the notes, beckoning Ushijima to sit down on the floor.

“I want to go on a date with you,” Ushijima repeats what he’d already said during dinnertime.

“But we’re already dating,” Kita deadpans. His eyes are trained firmly on Ushijima’s. “Why do we need to go out and spend time and money? And, you know I’m busy with my job and I can’t afford to slack off with my studies and lose my scholarship.”

Ushijima thought about that. He couldn’t come up with a counterargument to that, Kita’s point was very clear and logical and Ushijima just wants to go on a date. He reaches for Kita’s hand on the floor beside him and tangles their fingers together until he feels a little better to start talking again. “I want to spend time with you. I want to go on a proper date. The guys at university said we have to go on a date first to be dating.”

Kita laughs at that. “And why do we have to follow what they say?

Ushijima frowns. Kita shouldn't be laughing at a time like this. “I don’t want people to say we’re not dating.”

“We _are, _though_. _But if you really want to go to an amusement park…_” _Kita lets go of Ushijima’s hand, disappointing his boyfriend, to leaf through a small notebook. “I am free on the 26th. No work, no schoolwork to finish, no impending exams. Are you free then?”

“Yes.” So it was a planner he was holding. Ushijima could see neat handwriting when the notebook fell open on the floor as he wrapped an arm around the back of Kita’s neck to pull him to his chest. Kita’s hair smells faintly of mint shampoo, and Ushijima nuzzles his nose against the crown of his head. “I love you, Shinsuke.”

“I love you too,” Kita says, voice muffled against Ushijima’s chest. “You’re not mad anymore?”

“No.” Ushijima pushes the two of them down so that they were lying on the floor with Kita’s head on his arm to emphasize that he was, in fact, not mad anymore, and very much in love with Kita Shinsuke. He kisses him for good measure, in the rough way Kita likes that’s all tongue and spit and teeth. Ushijima earns a groan from his boyfriend when he nibbles on his lower lip, and Kita tugs on his hair a little rougher than usual to show his appreciation.

“Are you sure about the amusement park?” Kita asks once they break the kiss and he’s just laying on Ushijima’s arm, although it’s obvious in his dilated eyes that he wants to continue kissing. “It seems like it wouldn’t suit either of us.”

-

“So you and your boyfriend went on a hot spring trip instead?” Higashimura summarizes as their university team crowd around Ushijima holding up his phone. On the screen is a picture of him and Kita in yukatas, making peace signs as Ushijima holds the phone in a weird angle. Yamazaki tells him he should be great at selfies because he has long arms. Overall Ushijima’s teammates seem jealous of him going on a hot spring trip and eating delicious food in Kinosaki and Ushijima is satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say that I have 0 idea where Inarizaki High School is located so I just decided Kobe. And then I just googled vacation spots in Kobe actually I have no idea what I'm doing lmao! Just focus on the gay and not the facts please!
> 
> also I wrote this with 0 sleep and the Miya twins were accidentally the same year as Tendou rip pretend you didn't notice that! I corrected it now and it's Aran that's in the same uni as Tendou!


End file.
